Floating through air
by The future legend
Summary: And I lost my balance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade burst.**

Wakiya's POV:

I yawn and stretched my body as I woke up.

It's weird.

My body doesn't feel right. What is this foul smell, like bird poop?

The first thing I saw was the pile of hay and sticks.

That's weird, my room isn't like that.

I look down at the floor, but it was the hay and sticks beneath me woven-in together.

But that doesn't freak me out. My legs, I don't have legs? Instead a pair of orange claws and wings for hands.

WHAT THE?

I panicked and in frenzy my wings started to flutter of light speeding purple features all around.

I didn't know when I started running and fell down from the nest!?

All pair of colourful birds turned toward me.

Birds.

Everywhere.

Of every imaginable colour.

Okay, Wakiya. Calm down. No need to panic.

I just realised … I'm a BIRD TOO.

And the fluttering thing started to happen all over again. Till I was picked by another bird by neck who took me to the nest in a corner and dumped me with four others.

"Geez, Wakiya what the hell is wrong with you?" Said the one who dropped me. He had orange and yellow features with a little bit of brown, and had brown eyes.

I think I've seen him before.

"I think you've been thinking too much about today. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

My head tilted itself involuntarily as I observed the red-white bird,who was talking to me.

"Is he okay," asked the blue one with chocolate eyes, he was smaller than the other two. He looked concerned, who knew birds show emotions.

A bigger green bird was staring at me from behind the blue bird.

Wait, a second!

"Daigo, Shu , Valt , Ken and Kiyama!" I shout.

"Look like he hit his head really hard guys!" Rantaro said.

"How did we became birds?" I asked.

"What are you saying, Wakiya? We've always been birds," Shu said.

"No, we were humans. Remember!"

"Don't worry, Wakiya! We'll be together today in our first flight," Valt said.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be afraid of except the elders won't gave you food and the mean big bird might try to eat you. If you can't," Rantaro said.

"Rantaro!"

"Real uplifting, Honcho," Daigo said.

"But guys, we were, no. We are humans. How we became birds," I reasoned with them but no, those idiots think my fear for height has made me mental or something. Geez some friends they are.

All of a sudden a high-pitch screech echoed through the cave like structure that housed the various nests.

"It's time!" Somebody said.

Everyone started to hop out of the nest and towards the big opening of the rocks, where the big blue sky was looking down at me.

I did not want to be left alone so I followed them. They all act like cyborgs and didn't even look at me.

There was a group of elder birds as colourful as us. They were huge and I realized I am still a fledgeling.

"My children," said the bird in the middle, "Today's the day, when your life begins. It is the day that'll decide whether you'll live or die. A day to prove you're worthy and independent. Remember, the only way to survive is to keep flying." With that all the elder birds started to jump of the rock and I thought they died. But a minute later all of them rise in sink and flew towards the sky.

Hesitantly, I moved towards the edge. To say it was high understatement.

My heart was beating in my mouth, blood rushed in my ears, my eyes opened wide and I couldn't breath.

The fluttering sounded and many others chicks flew off successfully.

The panic started to rise and I ran back to the nearest nest hiding in it. So I won't fall off.

It was deep and high.

I can't close my eyes.

It felt cold.

Almost everybody left.

No tittering or sound of wings.

But they all flew off.

That bring me back to myself a little.

It was frightening high but they did it.

Why am I such a coward? I bet they were all making fun of me now.

My vision blurred a little and I realized I am crying.

Geez talk about being pathetic.

I can't remember how long I was there, but then I heard somebody calling my name.

I slowly hopped out to see the person. It was Valt and Rantaro, flying outside the cave.

Reluctantly, I went to them. The silence had started to become eerie.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Rantaro said clearly annoyed.

I gave him blank look, "What does it look like?"

"Wakiya, you can't stay here. Remember, mother told us. We're going to leave this place for migration." Valt said.

They are flying awkwardly but are not entering the cave.

"Why aren't you guys coming in?" I asked.

They shared a glance.

"We're not allowed," Rantaro said.

"Wakiya. Come on, sometimes we need to put the fear behind us. Beside, you're. I know you can do it." Valt said.

"I can't. What if I fell down?" I said.

"You won't. See. We're flying too."

I can see they're getting tired but they stayed for me.

Suddenly Daigo, Shu and Ken joined them. They gave me sad glances.

"You can't stay here, guys," Shu told Valt and Rantaro, "The elders are getting angry. Wakiya, you have to fly, or the bad birds will come and eat you. Be fast."

Before I can respond they were all gone.

The other birds will eat me? With that in mind, I gather all my courage and neared the rock to try

and look down.

Too down and too far away. And I know I can't.

I can see my friend, they're eating fish meats in the rocks near sea. My mouth went dry. I am hungry.

If I go there I'll get food too. Maybe if I keep moving my wings and won't look down. It'll be easy.

What is that? I'll get food too. I squinted my eye at a pink small bird fallen in a rock. It's not moving.

Its dead! I can make out blood outlining it's shape.

I gulped, the familiar dread started to creep up.

I can see an elder bird flying toward me. She had food in her mouth.

I felt happy, she come near the edge and I skipped towards her. Just as I was about to take it from her, she flew away. She put the food in the rock as if to say 'come and eat it'.

I glare at her, she is so cruel. I huffed and started to rummage though the nest to find food. I can't find any of it, just scraps of our eggshell.

I thought of eating it but that's like eating myself or my friends, I rather starve.

Defeated, I sat and wept at my pitiful self for what felt like forever.

I started to feel weak like life was draining from me like sand. But it felt strangely nice. Like I'll sleep really peacefully.

Before that could happen, I hear voices again but this time they were chaotic and distressed. For some reason I felt numb devoid of any emotion.

It has started to become dark outside but I can still see little bit of orange in the sky.

I looked down again despite every part of me, telling me not to.

The dead bird was being eaten by dead on and as if like a volcano the dread returned to me.

Something land behind me with a heavy thud.

I turned to it on instinct two huge black claws as big as me. As I looked up, I found the same bird everyone telling me about. It was colourful bird unlike the bright colour of their flock. This one has dark and menacing colours.

It opened it's beak to eat me. I squeaked and back away, before I knew I was falling.

In a desperate attempt to live, I move my wings as fast as I can.

I was going up, I felt a little bit of accomplished but I wasn't moving forward. The dark bird was coming to me.

"Lean forward," somebody said.

My body move on its own and I started flying. The bird was still chasing me. I tried really hard and flew faster.

I escaped by a feather but I escaped.

I caught up to others. They tittered happily and flew around me.

"Yay! Wakiya, you did it!" Valt cheered.

"I'm glad you're safe," Ken said.

"As long as you don't look down, Goldilocks and you'll be fine!" Rantaro said.

I agreed happily and look down.

It's really high and I'm flying.

I lost my balance. I screamed. Everyone cried for me but I kept falling, no matter how hard I flapped my wings.

Then all of a sudden everything stopped in the mid-air along with me.

Huh?

Then, my friend flew towards me.

"Wakiya!"

"Hey Goldy!"

"Wake up!"

"What?"

Then all of a sudden, Rantaro's head turned into human one.

WHAA……

With a flash of blinding white the world around me changed.

They were all looking down at me, all fine of them.

"Oww, what the hell is wrong with you Kiyams?" I shouted, rubbing my dear face.

Sigh. "Thank God you're alive." He replied.

I looked at their faces, they were pale and HUMAN.

"Wait, why are we human?"

"Okay, guys I think he hit his head really hard," Rantaro said backing away.

Before I could reply. I felt weight on me, which knocked air out of me.

"First, he was dead and now he is mad. It's all my fault," Valt said.

"Geez Valt get off me. I can't breath and don't get my shirt dirty by blowing your nose. Eww." I tried to push him off me unsuccessfully.

"And he is alright again!"

Shu face palmed, "Valt get off him. Let him breath.

"Don't worry guys. He just had a bad seem," Daigo said.

I shuddered by the intensity of his eyes, he is always so creepy.

"Or may be that's reality as you're dreaming now." Ken said through Keru.

"Ken, not now," Daigo said.

"I mean it's just a joke," he said through Beus. "We apologise." And blushed.

I was just happy to get rid of Valt.

"I'm hungry," I said. "Guys, what exactly happened?"

"You don't remember?" Daigo asked.

"No!"

"Well we were rock climbing. It's a summer camp. You were doing fine-" Rantaro said.

"Till Honcho said Don't look down." Valt finished for him.

"He he," Rantaro rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was dream," I realized.

"Well, let's go guys. It's getting late," Shu said and we got up to get our backpacks.

"I'm glad you're alive. Who else would annoy the hell out of us," Rantaro grinned.

I grabbed my bag pack and fall on step with him.

"Hmm, Kiyama?"

"Yeah."

I punch him on the face.

"Owe! What was that for?"

"That's for telling me to look down!"

"Who- I?"

He looked at me bewilderedly, then shoved me and ran.

I dusted myself and stood up. Then I found a purple feather on the ground.

Purple?

He could feel eyes on the back of his head.

His appetite gone and his body froze.

"Wakiya!!" Valt shouted, "Walk fast, don't just stand there."

I shook my head and all but ran toward them.

Was it really a dream?

"Keep Calm

And

Love Colours"

*wink*

The End~

A/n: Hope you like it! And don't forget about vote and describe your thought about this one-shot!


End file.
